Heart Pills
by PsychoticNovaLyzer
Summary: Zexion has come up with a theory on hearts, and the ones that seemingly don't have them. He is supposed to test this out, and see if it actually works. His test subjects... why... Axel and Roxas of course! AkuRoku  M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 chocolate

"So that concludes my theory superior." Xemnas tapped his finger on the armrest of his throne. He watched Zexion with one eye open clearly interested, but not in the full extent.

He sat up straight and tapped his hand into making Zexion come closer to him.

"and you are certain this will be effective? How about test subjects?" Zexion watched the superior and thought for a second. Then an idea popped into his head.

"how about… Roxas and Axel my superior?" He looked up and watched for a sort of reaction from his superior. Who only looked intrigued. "Roxas and Axel?... why them?"

Zexion smiled a bit. "well my superior, they're relation has grown more towards eatchother. They're friends already so why not see if it goes any further. They're perfect into testing these" And with that he got out a bag of brown colored chocolate marbles.

"so are these your proclaimed heart pills?" Zexion nodded and took one out of the bag.

"correct superior. As you can see they are made of chocolate, so they don't taste the difference and that we can experiment on it without anyone noticing. Yet for it to have a full effect you have to eat the whole bag of these heart pills." Xemnas nodded. If this worked they could get a step further into they're research.

"if this works superior, it will actually prove that we do too have control of our hearts"

Xemnas grinned. "then we can finally take our lives back as we are supposed to. Now how are you going to do it?" Zexion smiled. "why… with Roxas of course…."

What a nice guy, I never thought he would be so caring. So unlike him though. Roxas mused to himself as he walked down the corridor in the castle. Zexion was so kind as to give him the leftovers of a bag of chocolate. However he would have been more tempted if it was sea salt ice cream. Yet chocolate he didn't mind as well. Occasionally he plopped one in his mouth, chewing it along as he made his way to the sleeping wing. His last mission was just dreadfully boring.

Same old same old, killing heartless and collecting hearts. Still it was annoying to have 500 heartless at you. He never really got how many heartless there where when the people where fewer in numbers. Still a job was a job. He got back at base after he was finished, feeling as though he couldn't see one more heartless and he was going to kick the first annoying face he saw. Then suddenly Zexion slipped from behind a corner and started to ask how his mission went. Very strange all. After a while he asked if Roxas would like to have the chocolate he had in the bag since Demyx, apparently, was after it and they couldn't have a freaking hyper water users going ballistic in the castle yet again. Roxas still remembers the flooding castle with numerous sea creatures frolicking around.

It was like Sea topia resort. Only including a very angry superior and a extremely pissed off Axel.

"hey Roxy how was ya mission buddy" Speaking of the devil.

"Axel don't call me Roxy! It's Roxas…" Axel just smirked and waved his finger in the air.

"now now Roxy where friends aren't we! Gotta call you by a good nickname!" Roxas snorted. He didn't dislike the name Roxy that much, but he wasn't going to tell Axel that. Let alone having him use it all around for everyone to hear, it was infuriating him.

"so if that's the case can I call you microwave hair?" Axel blinked down at Roxas. "now why would you call me that Roxy?" Roxas smirked.

"cause your hair looks like it was stuck in the microwave all day, that's why" Axel just laughed it off.

That's another thing, Roxas never got a good chance to get back at Axel's remarks. It was like he was immune towards slander and comments. But yeah with those looks you would have to have an elephant skin.

"why don't you call me almighty tallest?" Roxas right eye twitched. Oh he was never going to do THAT! "forget it!" and he walked passed Axel towards his room.

Axel just watched him go and couldn't help but let his vision wander downwards. He quickly shook his head though, afterall, it was silly thinking that way since they didn't have hearts.

Roxas stomped down the hallway chomping his chocolates down furiously. That damn Axel, they maybe friends but he was sometimes so unnerving and he made him feel on edge every time.

That bastard.

He got his hand inside the bag for another chocolate drop but it was catching air. He looked down and saw that the bag was completely empty. Aaah he had eaten so many and now it was all gone. He should feel that in his stomach later on.

Something caught his eye when he was reaching for the door to his room. A black organization cloak?

He walked up to it and picked it up. Who would leave something like this in the hallway? Then a scent caught his nose, a deep smell of a woodfire, or was it something spicy?

Then a certain redhead came to mind. Axel

Not a moment did the redhead appear in his mind or his cheeks immediately started to flush red and his breathing got stuck. His heart began to beat faster and his vision became dizzy. What was going on? He grabbed the wall for support while he tried to even out his breathing. What was all that?

Then the scent came back in his nose again, making him think of that annoying redhead. And the feeling came back again. Chest feeling tight, vision blurry and gasping, he threw the jacket on the floor and fell on his knees trying to compose himself.

"what?... what in the world?" he gasped.

He calmed down a bit when he was diverting his eyes and holding his nose. Did he have a allergic reaction towards Axel's scent? Now that would be ridiculous… Maybe Axel had a cat? Or a dog..

He stood up and stopped pinching his nose. His eyes diverted down again towards the cloak.

It was weird enough it was just lying there, and that he went heart attack over the thing.

Maybe he was getting sick? Yeah that must be it.

That stupid Axel should just learn to clean his stuff up, then nothing like this could happen. Yeah it was all Axel's fault!

And there was the scent again… this time thought it was so strong it knocked Roxas to the side of the wall in seconds and got him to let out a slight moan, while he held his nose again.

"Roxas are you alright?" Roxas flushed face turned and he saw Axel running towards him. His chest was hurting and his eyesight woozed from left to right, yet he understood it was cause of Axel this was happening to him.

He pulled a bit of stamina from himself and pushed away from the wall, running and tripping at the same time towards the other end of the hallway.

"Axel dun come any closer! Please!" that's when leaned on the wall again trying to even himself out. Axel had stopped coming towards him, and now looked at Roxas with a bit of confusement.

"oh come on Roxy I am not smelling THAT bad… got it memorized?" Roxas wanted to slap him in the face. That stupid tagline of his he could miss like a dental visit.

"Axel just… stay away from me alright?" Axel watched Roxas with something in his eyes that Roxas couldn't quite grasp. Was it worry?

"Roxas… are you ok?" and he walked closer to him. Roxas immediately felt his heart pound against his chest again and he pushed himself off of the wall ready to dash for healt. Yet an warm hand grabbed his arm and turned him around to see a very disturbed redhead. Axel grabbed onto Roxas's shoulders. "what the hell is going on Roxy?"

Then it went fast.

Roxas his face got red, his breathing was fast, his heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest and his mind just wouldn't stop with thinking of Axel and how he was holding him, touching him, talking to him. Roxas grabbed onto Axel's arms as his knees gave out and fell against his chest. Gasping for air. Axel didn't know what to do anymore. This was not the normal behavior, Roxas was probably getting sick. He pulled Roxas close sliding his arms around his waist telling him they should go to the medical office. Yet when he did that, Roxas's spine tingled and the feeling went up making Roxas let out a very clear moan.

Axel's eyes went wide when he looked down to Roxas his face. "Roxas… did you just… moan?"


	2. Chapter 2 Heart Throbbing

Roxas his face had the famous "deer in the headlight" look. What did he just do? He looked at Axel's shocked face, who was still holding him.

"you moaned…" he stated. Roxas wanted to retort but his breath got caught in his chest again. Axel waited for a short while until his hand shot out of its own and cupped Roxas's chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. He couldn't help but utter a whimper when his head was lifted by those soft warm fingers, wait.. what?... he shouldn't be feeling this about Axel! Hold on!

He pushed himself away from him, making his back collide to the floor. "I'm sorry Axel! I can't take this!" and he wanted to dart away from the redhead, still He wasn't recovered from the heatstroke he had gotten earlier. So he felt his knees give out and the ground coming awfully close to his face.

Yet… the ground never touched an inch of his face. He opened his eyes and he got bombarded by heat and something he couldn't quiet grasp. His face flush while Axel held onto him by the waist.

"Roxy seriously you're not well we should get you some help!" Roxas was just numb. He couldn't do anything anymore, let alone talk back towards his friend. Axel just pulled him towards his room muttering something about kids these days, that they didn't get enough protein into they're systems and just suffice on junk food and other rubbish if he memorized it to be called.

Then a soft sound entered the redheads hearing. It was almost too small to hear clearly though.

"Roxas? What is it?" he looked down at his friend who was panting heavily again. Axel got his worried complexion on again and leaned down so he was on eyesight with the blonde.

"A..Axel… I feel… hot" He stammered trying to control his breathing. Axel thought for a second and turned to open a window, just he couldn't do it yet as something slipped under his feet and he was stumbling. Apparently a bit of Roxas's coat was caught under Axel's big shoes and with a small tug, Roxas had made everything go haywire…

Before he could comply what had happened he was sitting straight on top of Axel's lower while he was lying on the floor. Roxas wanted to scream right then and there, until a sudden bolt of energy raced through his spine and made his eyes go wide, staring into the ceiling.

And then… There was that sound again that left his lips and made him blush 10 shades of red. Yet this time… it was even louder. Axel was bound to hear it now. Oh god. Wait.. he didn't really care anymore. His mind was hazy, and his actions where already sluggish. Why not give in?

Axel's eyes popped wide open when he heard a familiar noise. His vision shot up to see Roxas, and to be honest it was pretty hot to see this blonde sitting on his waist in that kind of way.

"you did moan! I know it now!" He stated. Roxas slowly moved his head down so he looked Axel in the eyes. God since when has he been so aware of the feelings that where coursing through him? It was painful but oh so nice and hot. Axel was being oblivious though,… he wondered if Axel could feel stuff like this too. Well he was always up for a bit of… testing.

Not really knowing what he was doing, Roxas pushed down onto Axel's lower, moaning when electricity sparked through his spine again. This was just too much. Yet that wasn't only for Roxas's case, Axel on his hand was now cracking on his mental barrier. Roxas was pushing it way too much, he way be sick but screw this the kid was practically coming onto him. Still he wouldn't deny this was something he would sometimes ponder on when he was alone with the cute blonde. He was just too adorable for his own good. Axel smirked. This could be the opportunity he had been waiting for.

He reached out and for the second time that day grazed his fingers along Roxas's cheek, earning a small whimper from the flushing boy. Axel just smirked at him leaning in close to his face.

"Roxas?... you act like you're a kitten going in heat" Roxas annoyance peak got hit by that though. He was NOT a cat… not even close to one. "I am not a cat…" He said huffing. Axel grinned and bucked his lower up against Roxas who threw is head back again and moaned.

"yes I can see that mewling little kitten" He was cut short by a groan escaping his lips, for this kitten was now bucking into him continuously. Slight moans leaving him every time he pushed. Axel's cheeks where already red by the movement and something was getting extremely hot and bothered.

"you don't have much restraint do you Roxy?" And with that he stood up and picked Roxas up, who gave a slight yelp in the sudden movement. Yet was muffled a bit by Axel throwing him onto the bed and pinning him down, face only inches from his own.

"now Roxas… let's see where this goes" And he pushed his lips onto Roxas's. Taking the breath out of him. Roxas his lips where as sweet and soft as Axel thought they would be. And Roxas on his side felt the demanding, hot lips from the redhead. They where rough but not too rough. Just right actually. Somehow… he felt that he found himself another addiction than sea salt ice cream. They broke apart for some air, Roxas completely dazed by Axel's action. Who knew Axel felt this way about him…

"Roxas do you have any idea how cute you look now?" Roxas just huffed at Axel, thinking he was being annoying again mentioning this to him, yet it was slightly… different.

Axel's head moved from his face to his neck licking from jaw to the collarbone. Yet a familiar annoying subject came to mind, that jacket HAD to come off… now!

he zipped the cloak open slowly and threw it away to the floor carelessly. Roxas shivered at the sudden cold air on his chest. But it didn't last for long as the hot mouth returned sucking on one of his nipples. Gasping , he held Axel's head with his two hands while Axel was licking away on his pink bud, yet the other one was teased by Axel's free hand. Sparks of heat soared up the blonde's spine making him whimper. He could feel Axel smirk against his skin. God Axel loved tormenting, this was going to be hell… well … enjoyable hell that is.

But yeah… he wasn't going to be the only one getting stripped here. He pushed Axel upwards and started to unzip his cloak, yet now he realized how his hands where trembling like crazy.

"heh… seems like someone is getting excited over here" Roxas glared at Axel, which was a fail and made him look like he was pouting. Axel chuckled a bit and pulled the zipper down himself, throwing it to the same destination Roxas his cloak went.

Roxas blushed while Axel was kissing him again on his stomach and was going further down. Then his mind clicked on where Axel was going. Oh shit.

"a…Axel… what are you…" the redhead just kissed Roxas's soft lips again and hushed him shut, which Roxas didn't really mind, until he felt drafty down below. He did not… did he?

He saw Axel smirk. Oh god… he did.

Axel moved downwards again, making Roxas lean on his elbows and positioning himself up a bit more so he could see where this was going. He was about to tell Axel to stop when he felt the tip of his cock being licked by a hot tongue. His head jerked back letting out a soft moan, god this felt so good, and he knew this was only the beginning.

He was thrown back on the bed, flat, when Axel took his member in his mouth and was slowly taking more in licking the shaft on the way down. Roxas his back arched with these amazing shockwaves coursing through his spine. He heard Axel chuckle sending even more shockwaves through his body. He was enjoying this way too damn much, but then again sex should be enjoyable…

And then he started to suck…

Oh Roxas lost it now, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe and his head was going triple spin up the top with double covered hotness.

He pulled back from Roxas's twitching cock and blew some cold air on it making him shiver relentlessly, kissing the tip he pushed himself above Roxas again and stared down at a blushing image of pure beauty. God how long had he waited for this? Screw not having a heart..

"Roxas…" He opened his eyes which where hazy of lust, why the hell did he stop that? It was amazing. "yes Axel?"

"I love you"

Time seemed to stop right there for a moment, so Roxas could decipher what Axel had just flopped out of that sexy mouth of his. Was he meaning it?

Roxas just looked dead straight into the violent green neon eyes of Axel searching for something. And… he found so many things… it was crazy how many emotions he saw coursing through those emerald eyes of his. Something inside Roxas's chest and head snapped.

He pushed Axel and turned them around so he was on top, pulling on his pants trying to rip them off and scatter the pieces over all Kingdom Hearts.

"wa… Roxy… what in the hell came over you?" Roxas just looked at Axel huffing in lust and need.

"you did… or you will, if that's what your searching for" Axel's eyes went saucer on him and then replaced by a heated lust filled gaze. Who knew Roxas had it in him? But.. rawr.

"well if you're so worked up… why don't you ride me then?" Roxas blinked for a second at Axel. Did he really just… now way… yet somehow it turned him on extremely.

It caused his mind to switch thoughts when he felt something hard probe his thigh. He looked down and his face heated up, god that thing was supposed to fit in him? Oh something told him it was going to hurt.

Axel saw Roxas blushing wildly and he grinned gently at him. He was still virgin after all so it wasn't a big surprise he would have trouble handling this. That was until Roxas started sucking his own fingers. Axel just watched with open mouth as Roxas licked at his digits. Roxas didn't know exactly what he was doing… but he thought that if something that big was going inside him he might have to slicken things up first. He just did what came naturally, and by the looks of it Axel enjoyed the sight.

He definitely was not going to back down now. After he thought it was good enough he pulled his fingers from his mouth and moved them down to his entrance, probing the first finger in slowly. GOD it felt weird. His eyes where narrowed, Axel just rubbed his thighs in order to comfort him to go on. This was way too good, and if he didn't have any restraint Axel would have popped his need already.

He inserted another finger and he let go a whimper of unease. Damn and Axel's penis was supposed to fit there? This was going tougher than he ever expected.

Axel sat up and moved close to Roxas, the view was great but it wasn't very nice if Roxas was in pain. He started to whisper nothings in Roxas's ear trailing him off. Yet Roxas was getting more and more aroused every time his fingers moved, hell why didn't he ever try this before? That could put a whole new definition in the sentence "go fuck yourself".

"when you're ready put in the 3rd one Roxas" God Axel's voice felt hot on his skin. But he didn't ignore it, pressing in the third one his throat emitted a short scream while his back arched. That stings. Axel grabbed Roxas's head and started kissing him again, that shriek just went through his bone and he did not like it. Yet distracting Roxas seemed to be helping. Roxas pulled back from the kiss putting his hand on Axel's chest pushing him a bit, he needed air. Badly.

Axel was already happy that Roxas wasn't in pain no more, he laid back down on the bed stroking his blonds thighs again, god this view of Roxas was just so captivating. He could get addicted to this, hell he was already addicted to kiss the spiky blond let alone what's yet to come. But his vision got filled with pure lust even more when Roxas's back suddenly arched and his head fell back moaning Axel's name. That did it…

"Roxas… do you have any lube?" Roxas's eyes widen a bit when he looked down on Axel. "ah…I… I'm not quite…" He couldn't even speak coherently, and his fingers just wouldn't stop moving in and out. His panting was becoming more deep, and he just knew it was driving Axel crazy seeing him like this. But he wanted to know what happened a few seconds ago. He imagined that happening when Axel was inside…

…

"Axel in the top draw!" He shouted, god and he better be quick! He wanted to feel it, right now!

Axel reached out and pulled the top drawer open seeing a small tube in the back. He thanked his long arms on this occasion. Taking it out and pulling the top off he squirted some liquid on his hand. Taking a deep breath he started to rub his own shaft as well as he could, without popping his own seed yet. Seriously he must have restraint like a god's, for you try not to pop when you see a naked, self fingering Roxas on you.

He flipped Roxas over so he was on top again, making Roxas pull out his fingers and steadying his legs. He felt Axel's tip push against his opening slightly and he gulped. This was it then… He felt a bit scared, no it wasn't scared… he was… nervous. He put his arms around the redheads neck, kissing him again. Nervous or not, he wanted it now. Axel held the blondes hip and started to push slowly, Making Roxas shiver in anticipation. This was going too damn slow.

"Axel.." The redhead looked Roxas in the eyes, and smiled. "yes Roxas? What do you want?" Gah damn this guy to hell for making me say it, Roxas thought.

"Axel please… ah…" Axel just smirked at him. Oh, oohohoh… damn this guy to the world that never was for making me do this.

"come on babe.. say it…" Roxas glared a bit at that nickname. Yet he was too far gone in lust.

"Axel… fuck me" That's all the redhead needed to hear. He pushed in faster this time making Roxas gasp and squeeze his eyes shut due to the big intrusion. This was way different than his fingers where. This was harder, and longer. When Axel was fully sheeted he paused a second to see if Roxas was ok, The blond breathed in and out for a small time. He looked up at Axel who was having trouble holding back. He smiled at him.

"Axel… I love you too"

Axel's head snapped down and kissed Roxas roughly while he started to pull out, leaving only the tip in. And slamming back in creating a friction that went through both their spines. Roxas moaned into the kiss due to the slight twitch of pain but also the hot feeling that started to gather in his groin again. Axel started to move in rhythm and broke the kiss for some air panting, and holding Roxas's hip to get in deeper. Roxas's mind was hazy and the pain was subsiding for pleasure he never felt before. His pants began to morph into moans, becoming louder and louder every time Axel slammed back into him. His body twitching along the rhythm Axel had created, and was fastening up on it. Then Axel hit the same spot that got Roxas to see a thousand stars. His back arched and he yelled Axel's name, scratching his back with his nails. Axel was going deeper and faster feeling his limit breaking more and more, and Roxas was now moaning his name, driving him crazier than anything could.

"God *gasp*Roxas…. Gh… do you have any idea…. Hn… how your voice sounds now?" He groaned when he felt Roxas's walls becoming more thight around him. His little key bearer wasn't holding it on much longer. Roxas just kept moaning Axel's name over and over again. This was bliss, the edges of his vision started to fog into white and he felt like he was about to explode.

"a…Axel… I'm… I'm gonna… ah!" Roxas panted heavily. Axel leaned in whispering into his ear, hotly.

"come for me.. Roxas!" Hearing that it only took a few trusts of Axel to send him over the edge. Screaming Axel's name on more time he came, spilling his seed over Axel's stomach and his. And on the other end, Roxas's inner walls contracted violently while coming making Axel come groaning from the pleasure pressure that was daunting on his member. They gasped a few time until Axel pulled out, leaving Roxas a quiet whimper and Axel fell next to him on the bed. Both covered in gleaming sweat and afterglow. Axel strokes Roxas's cheek lovingly, while the blond couldn't do anything but smile at him.

"Roxas… tell me why have we never done this before?" Axel asked with a tinge of humor. Roxas giggled a bit making his eyes shine. Axel loved his laugh.

"I guess because we are both stuck up idiots… and by we, I mean you!" Axel laughed at that. But then got a normal expression on again. "you seem to be fine now" Roxas blinked and looked at him. He then noticed as well that the hot feeling was gone, as where his attacks of being near Axel.

"ah yeah I am… I guess… you're my medicine Axel" he smiled cutely at him making Axel blush a bit smiling towards his blonde. "But now Roxas that is highly the cause… but why did you become that way? Not that I'm not grateful or anything…" Roxas thought for a second and the idea of the chocolates he ate came to mind.

"I ate those chocolates.. you saw me" Axel's eyebrows quirked a bit. "and who gave you those?"

Roxas eyes widened.

"ah… that was…"


End file.
